


Late Nights

by Seductresses_Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Draco being sensitive and in his feelings, Drunk Ron being drunk and obliviously insensitive, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry and Draco being cute and adorable, Harry being confident in his and Draco's relationship, Howlers full of showtunes, Hurt/Comfort, Long Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductresses_Temple/pseuds/Seductresses_Temple
Summary: Late night pillow talk after drinks at the Leaky.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is just a little something I posted over on my Tumblr side blog (https://lightning-and-snowfall.tumblr.com/) which is nothing but cute Drarry and other miscellanious Harry Potter stuffs. Feel free to comment and I hope you enjoy!

“He didn’t mean it.”

Harry was met with no response. Sighing, he crawled up onto the bed, sliding in behind Draco. He wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde’s waist, nuzzling his neck. His boyfriend had been quiet and morose since he’d Apparated them home from drinks at the Leaky. All it had taken was one off handed remark from a ridiculously intoxicated Ron Weasley and an equally intoxicated Draco Malfoy was rendered speechless. Harry had no idea what had been said.

He went to the bar to buy the next round and came back to find the atmosphere completely changed. Hermione glared daggers at a tomato red Ron. Pansy looked ready to kill, or maim, or at the very least vitally injure his best mate. Draco…Draco was tight lipped and glassy eyed and refused to say a word.

“Draco…we’ve talked about this. How can I fix it if you won’t tell me what’s wrong?”

“It isn’t your job or to fix everything, Potter.”

Potter. Oh, Harry was in for such a long night. He sighed again, as if the noise would somehow give him more strength, more energy, more something to deal with his emotionally constipated boyfriend.

“Alright,but I thought we had a deal, yeah? You try to open up more and I learn to tell people ‘no.’ That was the plan…” was Harry really going to guilt Draco into talking?

“and I was under the impression that plan was important to both of us.” Welp, looks like he was.

Draco twisted around to stare at him, clearly seeing through his manipulations. He tsked lightly, falling more heavily into Harry’s arms. “Never pegged you as the type to lay on a guilt trip, Potter.”

“Mm, not my finest moment,” he placed a gentle kiss to Draco’s neck, holding him a bit tighter.

“Talk to me, love, please?”

Silence stretched between them. Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time, Harry began to pull away until he felt Draco’s hands suddenly clutch his own, drawing him closer. Something wet hit his hand. Then another. Then another. His heart sank as he realized Draco was crying. Draco rarely cried, not since the war, not even in his nightmares anymore.

“Draco…”

“He told me I don’t deserve you,” he whispered fiercely. He clutched to Harry’s hands as if he feared he’d disappear…or leave…suddenly realize that Ron was right.

“Draco,” Harry fought to wrench his hands free, scrambling off the bed until he was on his knees in front of the blonde. His heart twisted in his chest to see Draco’s face red and scrunched up in a vain attempt to stop the tears from falling.

“Oh, love,” Harry cupped his cheeks softly, resting his forehead against Draco’s.

“You know Ron’s a complete tosser when he’s drunk. You know he didn’t mean it like that, love.” His words of comfort only seemed to make Draco cry harder. Harry grimaced. The entire situation was giving him fifth year Cho Chang flashbacks. He was bollocks at comforting crying people.

“I don’t deserve you, Ha-Harry,” Draco hiccuped, sliding awkwardly off the bed until he landed in a heap in Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“What have I ever done to deserve you?” Draco was clearly still sloshed if the way he spoke at a snail’s pace to keep from slurring his words was any indication. Harry doubted he would remember anything come morning but in the moment, Draco had asked him a question. Harry could answer questions much better than he could comfort crying people.

“Lots of things, love,” Harry shimmied around Draco until he’d managed to get his t-shirt off and dabbed at his lover’s face, kissing his forehead tenderly.

“For starters, you didn’t kill Dumbledore. You saved my arse when we got captured and wound up at the Manor. You threw me your wand so I could defeat Vol-“

“None of that is good enough, Harry. If I had been on the right side of the war…” They had the same argument more times than Harry could count. Draco never gave himself any credit for the things he’d done to help keep Harry alive long enough to fulfill the prophecy. He was always so hard on himself.

“Okay,” Harry conceded, kissing Draco’s left cheek and then his right.

“You’re the one who had Grimmauld Place renovated. You’re the one who got Sirius’ motorcycle back from Hagrid. You pulled the strings to get Sirius’ name cleared and got the burial plot next to mum and dad for him. You got your mum and Andromeda speaking again so Teddy has even more family in his life. You, Draco Malfoy, have against all odds, become friends with Hermione Granger and a gaggle of Weasley’s even if Ron could use a swift kick in the arse or two tonight. Draco, I never, ever thought you had to deserve me, but you do, either way. You’re the one who always reminds me to eat, you’re the one who makes sure I don’t forget half of the engagements I volunteer myself for, and we both know that if you didn’t dress me for public events…I’d be a walking fashion disaster.”

That earned him a small, watery chuckle. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had heard all night. He smiled, trailing butterfly kisses along Draco’s jawline.

“You’re the one who bought me the most gorgeous snake when I was finally ready to have a pet again. You even let said snake sleep in our bed despite staunchly telling me you would never do so in a million years when you first got him. You come with me to every appointment with my Mind Healer even though all I you do is sit in the lobby. You made a special tea blend just to help me get to sleep after my nightmares. You’re the only person who doesn’t give a bloody fuck that I’m Harry Potter because to you I’m-“

“Harry. Just Harry,” Draco sighed lightly, smiling when he saw the way Harry’s eyes lit up even in the dim lightning of their bedroom.

“Exactly. I’m just Harry and now that I’ve gotten a smile out of you, I find it fit to inform you that Just Harry’s arse is numb and he’d like very much if his gorgeous blonde boyfriend could crawl back into bed so he can cuddle him senseless.”

A blonde brow quirked upward in amusement before Draco’s head flew back and he let out a loud, barking laugh. Sirius’ laugh. What Harry had discovered to be the Black family laugh. It was like music to Harry.

“Soppy git,” Draco rolled his eyes, disentangling himself from Harry before striding over to the wardrobe so he could change.

“I may be a soppy git but the last time I checked, I also happen to be the love of your life so watch it, Malfoy.”

“You’re delusional, Potter,” Draco muttered but as Harry discarded his jeans and crawled into bed he could see a blush tinting Draco’s pale cheeks.

“You’ll be crawling into my bed in the next ten seconds so I can’t be too delusional.”

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Draco slid into bed, a half hearted scowl marring his face “Shut up,” he grumbled. He fluffed his pillow a bit before sinking down fully into the bed, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. Harry thought his boyfriend was the cutest bloke in all of London when he pouted…not that he’d ever tell Draco that. Despite what his reputation at Hogwarts might have indicated, he didn’t have a death wish.

“Fine, you win,” Harry leaned over, looking at Draco through his lashes, waiting for the inevitable.

“Why do I even love you?” Draco sighed dramatically, leaning over to kiss Harry softly. He couldn’t help but moan when Harry deepened the kiss, pulling him close by his waist.

“Haven’t the foggiest,” Harry murmured as they pulled apart “but I’m damn lucky in any case.” He ignored the gentle swat to his arm and rested his head on Draco’s chest, loving the feeling of silk against his face and Draco’s fingers lazily trailing through his hair.

“I’m sending your Weasel a Howler full of showtunes tomorrow.”

Harry chuckled deeply “I’ll be sure Hermione conveniently forgets to give him a hangover potion in the morning.”

Draco hummed softly, his eyelids heavy and barely open. “Best boyfriend ever,” he whispered, slumber claiming him quickly.

“G’night, love.” Harry curled more protectively around Draco before falling asleep beside him. He knew Draco was right and that it wasn’t his job to “fix” everything. But this he could do. Making sure his boyfriend fell asleep each night knowing how loved, how appreciated, how deserving, and absolutely perfect he was…Harry could do that. He always wanted to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Howlers full of showtunes are now a major headcanon of mine because its just too hilarious to imagine. I hope you guys enjoyed! Stop by my Tumblr to come say hi!: https://lightning-and-snowfall.tumblr.com/


End file.
